jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Géométrie Variable
Géométrie Variable were a geometric dance group act from Season 13 of JayGT. They finished the competition in 4th place. Géométrie Variable will return for JayGT: All-Stars II. Background Géométrie Variable is a French dance group consisting of Sadeck Waff Berrabah, Bouzid Ait-Atmane, Ammar Benbouzid, and Kanon Ghetto-Style. https://www.facebook.com/GEOMETRIEVARIABLE1/videos/1405559789492561/ They competed on France's Got Talent in 2017, finishing in fifth place. Audition Géométrie Variable's audition in Episode 1305 consisted of performing a dance routine where the members formed different shapes with their arms. JayDK, Cards, Spinach, and Foxy all voted "Yes", sending the group to the Judge Cuts. Judge Cuts Géométrie Variable's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 1310 consisted of three of their members geometrically dancing to Ta-ku's "We Were in Love". JayDK, Cards, guest judge Smack, and Saf all gave them standing ovations. Impressed with the performance, Smack hit the Golden Buzzer, sending Géométrie Variable straight into the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Géométrie Variable's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 1313 consisted of performing a school-themed dance to SRNO's "Try". JayDK, Cards, and Smack gave them standing ovations. Géométrie Variable received enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals instead of Jimmy Ichihana. Semifinals For Géométrie Variable's Semifinals performance in Episode 1314, they brought back their fourth member from the auditions, Kanon, and added a fifth member. The act consisted of performing a geometric dance routine set to a remix of Pink Floyd's "Is Anybody Out There?", followed by Ecepta's "By My Side". JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Saf all gave them standing ovations. The group received enough votes to be sent to the Top 10, instead of Junior New System and Jules and Jerome. Top 10 Géométrie Variable's Top 10 performance in Episode 1316 consisted of performing a geometric dance routine, this time incorporating multimedia, to a remix of Eels' "I Need Some Sleep", done so by T-Rex Prod. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Saf all gave them standing ovations. Géométrie Variable received enough votes to advance to the Finals, instead of Blue Tokyo. The Finals Géométrie Variable's first Finals performance in Episode 1317 consisted of reprising their Semifinals performance, dancing, with all five members, to a remix of Pink Floyd's "Is Anybody Out There?", followed by Ecepta's "By My Side". JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Saf all gave them standing ovations again. Géométrie Variable's second performance consisted of group leader Sadeck performing a mirror-based geometric dance routine, with special guest Marie Poppins, to an instrumental of Bully's "Vive e Deixa Viver". JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Saf all gave them standing ovations. Finale For the Finale in Episode 1318, Géométrie Variable danced to Skrillex's "Bangarang", as Skrillex performed live on stage. Géométrie Variable were revealed to have finished the competition in 4th place, above Daniel Emmet, but below Mochi, Zurcaroh, and Brian King Joseph. Trivia *Géométrie Variable are the first real AGT reject to make the Grand Finals on their season's JayGT counterpart. Category:Acts Category:Dance Groups Category:France's Got Talent Category:Season 13 Acts Category:Season 13 Dance Groups Category:Accepted Acts Category:Season 13 Accepted Acts Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Season 13 Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Smack's Golden Buzzers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 13 Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 13 Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:Season 13 Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:Season 13 Grand Finalists Category:4th Place Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:All-Star II Acts Category:All-Star II Dance Groups Category:8A Guest Performers